Fim de Tarde
by natsumi.fic
Summary: Estava acabado. Tantos sonhos, tantos planos, tudo destruído. Poderia ter sido um final perfeito, mas o destino, eterno comediante, resolvera brincar novamente... Pela última vez, naquele fim de tarde.


**Fim de Tarde**

**Por Natsumi-Chan**

Ele atravessava o campo de batalha correndo. De vez em quando se abaixava para desviar de um ou outro feitiço, mas quase ninguém lhe dava atenção. Aquela guerra já estava no fim, Voldemort caíra. Os poucos comensais que ainda estavam de pé faziam o possível para salvar a própria pele, sem se importar com o resto. Os aurores cercavam a grande clareira, capturando os partidários do Lord aos montes. Finalmente, a comunidade bruxa podia respirar aliviada.

O sol estava se pondo, e a única coisa que ele tinha em mente era chegar até a orla da floresta, onde sabia que ela o estaria esperando. Ou pelo menos deveria estar. Foi o que combinaram pela manhã, logo após o ataque ser anunciado. Fora um pacto entre Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione. Os que sobrevivessem se reuniriam ali para comemorar, ou lamentar. De um jeito ou de outro, ela estaria lá.

Mas ele estava feliz. Sabia que todos tinham sobrevivido. Dali a alguns minutos, estariam juntos. Com esse pensamento, impôs mais velocidade a seus passos. Agora ele praticamente voava, o pé mal encostava o chão, e a alegria lhe dava a sensação de estar leve de fato.

Finalmente a avistou. Ela estava sozinha, os outros ainda não tinham chegado. Isso era bom, talvez conseguisse finalmente dizer o que vinha tentando desde os tempos da escola. Talvez conseguisse falar de seus sentimentos, e talvez ela correspondesse. Talvez até conseguisse um beijo, um carinho, e depois, uma vida juntos. Talvez... talvez... As suposições faziam seu coração acelerar, e seus passos diminuírem.

Parou a poucos metros de onde ela estava sentada. Ficou em silêncio, apenas observando o objeto de seus desejos, a mulher que povoava seus sonhos. Ela estava recostada a uma árvore, parecendo finalmente relaxar depois de tantos anos conturbados. Seus cabelos ondulavam na brisa suave que vinha da floresta, e ela olhava ao longe com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. A varinha ainda na mão, hábito adquirido nos treinamentos, mas abaixada, em sinal de paz.

Ela finalmente percebeu sua presença, e o sorriso aumentou maravilhosamente. Os olhos brilhavam com lágrimas de felicidade, e ela levantou correndo para abraçá-lo. Nesse momento, algo atrás deles se moveu e o tempo pareceu parar.

Um vulto saiu do meio das árvores, de varinha em punho e apertando um grande ferimento na perna. O silêncio calmo foi quebrado duas vezes, dois feitiços foram disparados no ar. O _"Estupefaça" _disparado por ele atingiu o adversário no peito, e o _"Avada Kedavra"_ do comensal passou tão perto que ele pôde ouvir a morte sussurrar em seus ouvidos. Mas, como por milagre, ele havia sobrevivido. Com um sorriso aliviado, virou-se.

Ela o olhava ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. Parada, os braços estendidos ao longo do corpo, a varinha ainda abaixada. Ele achou algo de estranho e deslocado naquela cena. Lentamente, foi desmanchando o sorriso, notando alguns detalhes inquietantes na figura dela. Seus olhos já não mostravam o mesmo brilho alegre de alguns momentos antes, e deixavam escapar uma lágrima solitária. Seu rosto pálido não possuía expressão nenhuma, e a varinha não estava abaixada de propósito, mas pendia molemente em sua mão. Então, rompendo o silêncio e a imobilidade da cena, a varinha escapou por entre os dedos dela e caiu com um ruído abafado.

Em pânico, ele avançou na direção dela no instante em que ela também começou a cair. A pouca distância entre os dois permitiu que ele a alcançasse antes dela bater no chão. Ficou alguns segundos com o corpo feminino nos braços, e então se sentiu escorregar até ficar sentado, admirando-a.

Ela era perfeita. Seu corpo era leve e bem torneado, e exalava um perfume suave de alfazema. Ela tinha um rosto oval e delicado, um nariz pequeno e aquilino e lábios bem desenhados. Sua pele era pálida e macia, emoldurada por uma cascata de cabelos castanhos que lhe descia em ondas pelo colo e terminava em cachos na altura de sua cintura fina. Ele poderia confundi-la com um anjo, se ela ao menos desviasse o olhar.

Nesse momento, a verdade começou a penetrar cada vez mais fundo em seus ossos, comprimindo seu peito até o ponto em que doía olhar para ela. Mas ele se forçava a encará-la. O rosto sem expressão. A pele morbidamente pálida. Uma lágrima quase seca a meio caminho da face. Mas o que mais doía nela eram os olhos. Aqueles olhos grandes e amendoados, outrora tão brilhantes e cheios de vida, agora estavam vazios e fixos nele.

Ele sentia seu coração em pedaços. Já não lutava contra as lágrimas que escorriam com abundância, mas estas não eram suficientes para expressar a dor que lhe corrompia a alma. Tudo em volta parecia surreal demais sob a luz avermelhada do crepúsculo.

Estava acabado. Tantos sonhos, tantos planos, tudo destruído. Ali estava ela, em toda a sua beleza. Não mais aquela calidez de antes, mas uma beleza fria e insensível. A beleza intocável de um anjo adormecido. Ela agora estava livre, fora de seu alcance. E ele seria obrigado a se lembrar dela pelo resto de seus dias de solidão amargura. Lembrar dos olhares que nunca trocaram, dos lábios que ele nunca provou.

Não. Era cruel demais. Ele não podia deixa-la ir sem dizer o que viera dizer, ou fazer o que pretendia. Inclinando-se, sussurrou ao ouvido dela, para que somente a alma ouvisse:

"Você é a pessoa mais especial da minha vida. Desde o momento em que pus os olhos em você, eu sabia que ia te amar eternamente. E isso não mudou."

Num impulso, colou seus lábios aos dela, num primeiro e último beijo de despedida. Então, se afastando, olhou uma última vez naqueles olhos sem vida e os fechou para sempre. Desesperado, apertou o corpo dela contra o seu, sentindo-o gelado. Ela estava morta.

De repente, ele ouviu os passos apressados de alguém entrando na clareira. Era um segundo comensal. Antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, o vulto juntou a varinha da jovem, que ainda estava no chão.

"Levante-se" ordenou o encapuzado, ameaçando-o com a varinha.

Ainda segurando-a, ele apenas olhou para o vulto, percebendo a ironia do destino: o Avada Kedavra que devia matá-lo atingiu-a em seu lugar, mas ele morreria por um feitiço saído da varinha dela. Seria assim, ligados até o último suspiro. E, por algum motivo, ele sentia-se estranhamente confortado.

Não ousou dizer nada. A última coisa que viu antes do raio verde atingi-lo foi a varinha de Harry entrando na clareira e estuporando o comensal. Então desabou sem vida ao lado dela, as mãos entrelaçadas e os corpos colados.

Os olhos verdes do menino-que-sobreviveu jamais estariam preparados para o que encontrou na orla da floresta, naquele pôr-do-sol. Mas assim que derrubou o último comensal, estendeu a vista e quase tombou também. Mais á frente, seus dois melhores jaziam caídos, juntos, abraçados. Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, ambos aurores, Ordem de Merlin, 1ª classe, estavam mortos.

Nesse instante, o sol lançou seu último raio e escondeu-se no horizonte.

**+ Fim +**


End file.
